


I won't share you

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405 - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian kendini öldü gibi gösterdikten sonra herşey normale döner, Senor onu ofisinde sıkıştırır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't share you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



“Aden beni öldürür.”  
“Hayır!”  
“Öldüreceğini biliyorsun…”  
“Öldürmez…”  
“Geri adım at Sinclair.”  
“Sana doğru bir adım atsam Keaney”

James aradaki bir adımı da kapatıp ona dokunurken Brian temkinli bir adım geriye atar. James bir ileri daha adımla onu duvara hapsederken brian mavi gözlere inatla bakıyor yapmayacağını belirtir.

“Öldün sandım gerizekalı!”  
“Ölebilirdim.”  
“Ne yapardım o zaman?”  
“Çocuklarıma bakardın”

James onun net cevabıyla kahverengi gözlerine bakarken brian gözünü bile kırpmamış, o ölürse Jamesin ne yapacağını açıklıkla söylemiştir.

“Ben sadece bir mejdaiyim James”  
“Bende öyleydim.”  
“Burada gizli kelime eskiden olman”  
“Sende bırakabilirsin”  
“Asla o kadar özgür olmayacağım”

James bunu biliyor ama içten içe bu adamında onun kadar özgür olmasını ister. Brian kendisi için çabalamayı bırakmış artık sadece çocukları için devam ediyordur, aynı bir zamanlar James in yaptığı gibi…  
James az önce geriye attığı adımı yine ileri atarken onu belinden tutar. Gözlerinin içine bakarak tane tane konuşur;

“Burası benim evim, burası sana evimde verdiğim yer. Bu kitaplar sen oku diye alındı. Aşağıdaki o lanet bar sen rahat rahat kadınlara asıl diye yapıldı.”  
“Sende o sırada eski karıma asılacaktın”  
“Belki…”

Brian onun dürüstlüğüne gülümserken James devam eder;  
“ Ölebilirdin Brian. Ve ben ne Zac ne de daren a bunu söyleyemezdim. Beni asla affetmezlerdi.”  
“Ederlerdi. Hep edecekler. Onlar benim oğullarım”  
“Ve babalarını kaybetmeye niyetleri yok”

Brian sessiz başını eğer. James onun belindeki elini çenesine getirip kendine baktırırken genç adam pes etmiştir.

“Edemezsin!”  
“Neden?”  
“Lanet olası, edemezsin!”  
“Bana nedenini söyle James!”  
“Çocuklar…”  
“Gerçek nedenini?”  
“Seni özledim…”

Az sonra senor onun dudaklarını örterken brian ona karşılık verir. James alnını onun alnına dayayıp derin bir nefes alırken fısıldar.

“Daha değil, artık seni kimseyle paylaşmak zorunda değilim.”


End file.
